The Sword of Shako/Transcript
Transcript Satoko's schedule goes into a room with an aide, and the aide opens the wardrobe Satoko: "" (Translation: Careful) takes off her blouse, revealing her bra-clad breasts and midriff from behind, then she puts on formal wear, then leaves the room Aide: "" (Translation: Okay, Madame Satoko, the Heiress of Heisei Shako, Your schedule today is: Take Toshio to school: 7:30 am, Meeting with servants: 8:00-9:00 am, 9:00-10:00 pm: Room alone time, 11:00-11:30 am: Shower, after the shower, researching WWII: 11:30 am-12:00 pm, Watch TV: 12:00-1:00 pm, Nap: 1:00 pm-2:00 pm, 3:00 pm, pick up Toshio from school. 4:00 pm: watch anime with Toshio, 4:30 pm: Listen to music, 5:00 pm, go outside to research plants, 6:00-6:30: Calligraphy, 7:00: Supper, 8:00: You and Toshio go to bed) nods Satoko: "" (Translation: Toshio!) comes into the room dressed in blue shorts, a buttoned up shirt, and a dapper cap with white socks and black shoes Toshio: "" (Translation: Yes, mom?) Satoko: "" (Translation: I have to send you to school] WWII researching enters a room with a woman with paper, then she sits down, and looks at a picture of Emperor Hirohito (Showa) Satoko: "" (Translation: Emperor Showa is the 124th Emperor of Japan, he was born in Meiji 34 and died in Showa 64, which would later become Heisei 1 at the age of 87 from duodenal cancer, he was Japan's ruler during WWII but was hardly a public figure even his own land, he is described as shy and lonely by others, likely due to being isolated, his father, Emperor Taisho became emperor when Showa was 11 and died in Taisho 14, later Showa 1, Then his son became the Emperor, he was only 25 years old, he chose the name Showa for his reign, but, ironically, it was during the most violent periods of Japanese history, during when he was crown prince, he left Japan to visit Europe, on to WWII, it is not known and is controversial if he should of died or not----) gets up and claps her hands at the woman writing Satoko: "" (Translation: Write!) then sits back down Satoko: "" (Translation: In the 30's, tensions between the Chinese and the Japanese acted up due to something in Mukden, Manchuria, today's North-East China, In Showa 12, war between China and Japan started after Japan took city after city of Chinese territory, this war still affects Sino-Japanese relations to this day, during Showa 14 to Showa 20, many atrocities were committed by the Japanese, including Pearl Harbour, abuse of POWs, Baatan Death March, human experimentation and atrocities in China, it ended with Japan's surrender) An half an hour later leaves her WWII research room to go to the TV room, she puts her legs on the couch Satoko: "" (Translation: I want to watch Attack on Titan, Kaori-san) Kaori: "" (Translation: Yes, Heiress of Shako, legs off couch, Satoko) puts her legs off the couch onto the floor, then she gets up and puts the Attack on Titan DVD in the player Landing in Nerima, Tokyo With Satoko and Satoko are seen on the couch, Mike is smoking Satoko: "" (Translation: Don't smoke, my son has asthma) puts out Mike's cigarette Mike: "What do you do around here?" Satoko: "" (Translation: I watch anime, read about WWII, and I love reading] Mike: "What interests you about WWII?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Emperor Showa) Mike: "Hirohito?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Don't, it's disrespectful to use a deceased or alive Emperor or Empresses' real name, call him Emperor Showa, call his father Taisho, call his grandfather Meiji, call his wife Kojun, yes?) Mike: "Why?" Satoko: "" (Translation: It's a tradition in Japan to do so, do it out of respect, so, if the current Emperor dies, his name becomes whatever he named his reign period) Mike: "Sure, Emperor Showa." nods Mike: "Have you seen The Pacific?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, most negative portrayal of Japanese and US soldiers) Mike: "My great-grandfather was a POW during WWII, He hated the Japanese for what they did to him while in captivity." Satoko: "" (Translation: I get a little numb when talking about POWs that Japan captured) Mike: "I'm sorry, Satoko-san." Satoko: "" (Translation: It's fine) Mike: "" (Translation: So, what is the titles in your family?) Satoko: "" (Translation: The current head is called Head of Shako, so, I'm Head of Shako Satoko, Crown Heir is Toshio, Head Dowager is my mother, her husband died, when he died, I became the head of family, even though I wasn't a boy, when I had a son or a daughter and he or she married, males must use the Shako name and females must keep their surname, my former husband broke this tradition and violated it) Mike: "What leaders and war people from WWII have you learnt about?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Emperor Showa, Adolf Hitler, Erwin Rommel, Heinrich Himmler, Chiang Kai-shek, Mao Zedong, and many I can't remember) Mike: "What do you like?" picks up Toshio's Sonic plush Satoko: "" (Translation: I like video games and anime) Mike: "Are you married?" Satoko: "" (Translation: No, I am engaged, I was married twice, but my husbands were horrible people, one was a child abuser, the other was an Japanese hater) Mike: "I will be asking you a couple of questions, first one, how tall are you?" Satoko: "" (Translation: 5-foot-7) Mike: "Do you have any children?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Only my son, Toshio) Mike: "How old are you?" Satoko: "" (Translation: 25, almost 26) Mike: "Any siblings?" Satoko: "" (Translation: No) Mike: "Okay, What is your birthday and birthdate?" Satoko: "" (Translation: 11th day of the 2nd month, 17th year of Heisei) translator, Yuki Yamazawa talks goes up to Mike Kurie: "The Head of Shako Satoko, She means her birthdate is 2005 February 11th, Heisei 17 is 2005, what year were you born?" Mike: "1976." Kurie: "That's 51st year of Showa." Mike: "Okay then, that's when the Showa Emperor was ruling?" Kurie: "Yes." Mike: "Okay, Shako-sama, how long have you been head for?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Maybe 18 years, my coronation was in December 2011, I was very young at the time) Mike: "Okay, you were 7?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes) Mike: "So, you were the youngest Shako head?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Actually, my grandfather became head when his father died of starvation) Mike: "Have you heard of the Nanking massacre?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, but all photos China is using for proof have been found out that they were fake, fabricated, or they had nothing to do with Nanking, I saw one with an old woman with an object up her genitalia, I think it was a stick of bamboo, that's a Chinese practice and not an actual Japanese practice of killing, the baby sitting in the middle of the street was actually taken in Shanghai and not in Nanking, for us to apologize for this deed, China needs to offer us true evidence if the massacre really happened, but the only evidence is Chinese civilians and Japanese soldiers, but they are not many left, some mistakes with the evidence pictures showed Japanese soldiers wearing summer gear, in 1937 December, or even taken months prior to that or wearing the wrong style of uniforms and jackets, I saw one with multiple dead infants, I wasn't taken in Nanking, but somewhere else, there is no custom of slaughtering infants in Japanese customs, but I did know the Nanking Masscare happened) Mike: "What have you been doing, during before I was here." Satoko: "" (Translation: Learning about the Pacific War and the European War all together) Mike: "Did you learn about WWII in school?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Only some parts, I wanted to learn more, So I traveled to the UK for a 6 month tour until September when I was 8, I met POWs that were in Japanese camps, they told me everything, And I met many veterans, including Chinese to French) Mike: "Remember those nationalists that deny everything Japan has done?" Satoko: "" (Translation: I hate them, They are annoying as h***, I know what Japan did, and it was awful, but, I don't deny their crimes) Category:Transcripts